One Drunken Night
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: What happens when Silver the Hedgehog goes over-board on the alcohol, only to come home to his girl friend Blaze. Better question, what's gonna happen to Blaze! Rated T for drinking and stuff.


Ok on January 20, 2010 I had the strangest dream that... that one of our beloved Sonic characters… did something. Something they don't normally do. DRINK!! A LOT!!! And it wasn't Shadow, Sonic, or Knuckles either….. It was, SILVER *OMG* YES SILVER T. HEDGEHOG GETS WASTED ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT!!!!!!! (Yay I found a way to put the title in the story! Or at least somewhere on the inside)

_One day… _

'RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE!! RI' "Hello?" Silver answered his cellular phone as he approached his home. He had just come back from the little grocery store down the street. But he wasn't there to buy groceries. He actually had a part time job at the little store stacking shelves with cans and boxes and such. Appropriate considering his 'gift' of levitation.  
"SILVER!!! WASSUP BUDDY!!?" a voice exclaimed over the phone.  
"Hello Jason. I'm fine. And is it really necessary for you to answer the phone like that EVERY TIME we hear from each other?" Silver asked, growing weary of the dramatic greeting his friend makes constantly.  
"Fine, Buzz Killington!" Jason called his younger brother *omg*. "Anyway I'm back in town for Spring Break and I was gonna invite you and some old friends, and maybe some new ones, to a party tonight!! Come or I'll come get you myself." Jason said enthusiastically.  
"Ooooh, a party. Alright I'll come." Silver said, jimmying the lock and finally getting inside of his humble abode.  
"Alright, ALRIGHT!? If you're gonna come to this party YOU GOTTA WANT IT!!!! Now, I'ma invite you again. What is your reaction?"  
"HECK YA, A PARTY!!! YOU KNOW I'M COMIN!!" Silver shouted, fist in the air.  
"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LIL BRO!! Oh wait, by the way how old are you??" Jason asked, confusing his younger sibling.  
"How do you not know how old I am?! You send me a birthday card every year AND you always call me!" Silver questioned.  
"Hey, I got a lot on my mind so things are a little fuzzy to me at the moment. And besides, I can barely remember how old I am! Why do you people expect so much from me?" Jason explained.  
"Well maybe it's because your 21 and a half and IN COLLEGE!! You're also the older brother so we're supposed to at least expect more from you than me." Silver knew that last statement was a lie, but he wondered if his brother would believe it and learn something from it. "And I'm 20" Silver finally answered the original question.  
"Oooh, there's gonna be a problem then." Jason said, breathing in through his teeth. "Most of the people are my age or older so you're like the only one who can't actually drink. Unless you're an under aged drinker. If that's the case then no worries." Jason said plainly.  
"Why would I be an under aged drinker, AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY GONNA HAVE ALCOHOL AT YOUR PARTY!? WHAT IF SOME PEOPLE DON'T DRINK!?" Silver questioned.  
"Okay, one I don't know what you do in your spare time! For god sakes I live in San Diego and you're in Boston! For all I know you could've lost your vir-"  
"STOP RIGHT THERE. NO. I HAVEN'T AND I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT." Sure he's had a girlfriend or two in the past, heck he has one now, but he has never gone THAT far. He actually THINKS before he acts.  
"Okay whatever, 2 you're expecting me to think more and we all know that thinking isn't my thing."  
"Well no duh, brick for brains. I think I've noticed that by now." Silver retorts.  
"Shut up! Now, I guess we'll have drink both booze AND soda. Unless……." Long awkward silence.  
"Unless what dam it speed it up!" Silver yelled.  
"Unless you decide to, break the rules as they say. Oh, but growing up with you tells me that you're not up to it cuz you're a goody-2-shoes who does nothing BUT listen." Jason said, trying to lure Silver into what he thinks is 'fun'.  
"Now you wait just a minute. Would I have really gone to fight in those games when I was only 14 if I listened to all the rules of the household?" Silver asked in a "and what" tone.  
"No. And how come I was never in those games?!"  
"Cuz no one likes you. And ya know what, I am up to it. TONIGHT, SILVER THE HEDGEHOG HAS HIS FIRST REAL DRINK!!!" Silver exclaimed victoriously, finger pointed in the air and all.


End file.
